


Pixie Dick

by preciousjade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Candy, M/M, Penises, om nom nom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjade/pseuds/preciousjade
Summary: ①	Pixie Stick：即Pixy Stix，一种又酸又甜的彩色粉末状糖果，一般包装成吸管形状，食用方法是撕开包装的一端倒进嘴里。直译是小精灵棒。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pixie Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003675) by [stag_hag83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83). 



“你在吃什么？”Hannibal瞥了一眼Will，相当疑惑地问。

Will抬头看着他，漫不经心地答道，“Pixie Stick ①.”

“不好意思。我肯定是听错了。”Hannibal看着Will，同时被那个像条吸管的玩意儿的顶端困扰着。他不得不承认，看着Will的舌头在做……好吧其实他的舌头不管做什么都极具诱惑力。Hannibal，那块技巧高超的软肉的奴隶，冠之以“搅蛋器”的名号。

“一支Pixie Stick.你知道的，一种糖。”Will接着看起电视上播的《动物星球》，并且一边吸着那个……东西。

“恐怕我并不知道，我亲爱的Will.” 面对这样一幅画面，Hannibal怎能坐视不管。

“噢，我也觉得你应该不知道。它味道有点像食糖，但是……外观要更像粉尘一点。而且颜色挺奇怪的。我觉得有点酸……吧？”他试着跟他解释。

“这玩意听起来非常糟糕。我不敢相信你竟然把这样的东西带进我家里了。请把它扔了。别扔厨房——如果你不介意的话，把它扔到外面的垃圾箱里。”Hannibal一脸嫌弃地说。

Will眯起眼睛，盯着现在在厨房忙碌的另一个男人的身影，“哼”了一声。

他对这个“请求”报之以一个字。

“不。”

“抱歉，什么？”Hannibal问道，他已经把刚才的小插曲给忘了。

“不。我不会去扔的。”Will快要气炸了。

Hannibal把注意力转移到到Will身上，从已经耐心烹搅了20分钟的意大利焗饭中分心出来让他有点不爽，但他很快意识到现在似乎出了点问题。

“为什么不去？请快去把它处理掉，然后来帮忙做焗饭。我的胳膊都快累断了。”

它们是快累断了。据不完全统计，Hannibal这个星期已经给他自己来了6次手活了。Will欠他的。

Will异常愤怒。他牺牲了自己在沃夫查普的生活，牺牲了他那舒服死了的小躺椅，还牺牲了他所有的私生活，只为搬来城里和Hannibal一起住。彩色糖果和玉米糖浆是他最后的底线了。

“Hannibal,你不是我的保姆。所以去你妈的，还有你那该死的什么意大利焗饭！”

发表了这篇无理取闹的激昂言论之后，Will愤然离席，一把甩上了卧室门，活像个闹情绪的青春期小孩。

\-----

Will躺在床上，不知是一狗还是两狗伴身，被允许躺进丝绸被里的狗狗兴奋坏了（一想到被上的狗毛味一周也散不去他就暗爽）。他好一会儿都没听到Hannibal有动静了，不禁好奇他是不是淡定地继续搅他的焗饭去了。他正阴郁地想着，忽然被轻柔的敲门声打断了思绪。Hannibal可不会坐以待毙。

“Hannibal，说实话，我可还在生——”Will突然停住了，他瞪大了眼睛。Hannibal站在卧室门口，一丝不挂，还一目了然地勃起着。这个勃起不一般，从顶端到根部都裹着一层完好的——这东西是……

“你是对的William.我没有权力命令你做任何事情。”Hannibal沉着冷静地回应道。“我不确定你喜欢哪种口味，所以每种都涂了一点。”

“你是怎么做到的？？？”Will简直要怀疑人生了。

“区区小事何足挂齿。就用了一些黄油，还倒空了你的几条，你管它们叫什么来着？Pixie Sticks.”

他确实做到了。他的屌现在五彩缤纷，在卧室的灯光下光彩夺目，秀色可餐。

\-----

Will目不转睛地盯着他，自己随之而来的勃起差点把狗狗们顶下床。Hannibal的屌堪比霓虹，开始渗出的前液把不同的颜色混在一起顺流而下。Will不得不承认，与这般辉煌夺目的绚丽色彩相比，夏日暴风雨后最闪耀的彩虹都黯然失色。Will舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他爱吃甜食的毛病真是无可救药了。

**Author's Note:**

> ① Pixie Stick：即Pixy Stix，一种又酸又甜的彩色粉末状糖果，一般包装成吸管形状，食用方法是撕开包装的一端倒进嘴里。直译是小精灵棒。


End file.
